


Are you calling me fat?

by roundelet



Series: chubby sterek oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Teasing, Belly Kink, Chubby Stiles, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You gained weight,” Derek repeats, corner of his lips curving up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles looks down, gives the pooch of his belly a glare. “I just. Um.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Clothes shrunk in the wash, then?” he suggests.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you calling me fat?

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from a post on my tumblr, [roundelet's chubby fanfic and stuff](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/).

“You gained weight.”

Stiles drops the fly of the jeans he’s been hopping around in, valiantly trying to fasten.

“What?” he demands, hoping he did not hear that correctly.

Derek’s sprawled naked on the bed, covers kicked off and propped up on his elbows as if he’s enjoying the entertainment Stiles was unaware he was providing. Stiles narrows his eyes at the flagrant display of his boyfriend’s perfectly chiseled body.

“You gained weight,” Derek repeats, corner of his lips curving up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles looks down, gives the pooch of his belly a glare. “I just. Um.”

“Clothes shrunk in the wash, then?” he suggests.

“Something like that,” Stiles mutters. He sucks in with more motivation and pulls the edges of his jeans together. This time the button comes far enough to shove into the hole, thank god. Stiles grabs his t-shirt from the floor and quickly throws it on. He’s had it since high school and it fits a little weird, bunching around the middle, but at least it covers up the muffin top the now-fastened waist of his jeans ever so helpfully created.

Stiles suddenly feels hands on his shoulders and he jumps, whirls around. Heart pounding, he exclaims, “Shit, Derek! What did I say about sneaking up on me?”

“That you like being surprised?” Derek says innocently. And so much for the protection his shirt was supposed to provide. Because Derek's hands are dipping under it now.

“When I said that I was hinting that you guys should throw me a surprise twenty-second birthday party,” he pouts, slapping Derek's hands away from his stomach.

“And didn’t we do that?” Derek’s lips curve against his neck as he reaches for the embarrassing roll that pushes forward over Stiles's jeans. He squeezes gently. Stiles squirms but only ends up pressing further into Derek's touch. “Though we never did find out where all the leftover cake went.”

“Hey, are you calling me fat?” Stiles says. “Because you didn’t have to spend a whole hour kissing all this–” he gestures towards his middle “–last night, you know.”

“It’s wasn’t an hour, Stiles,” Derek says, and his lips are so close to Stiles’s ear that he shivers. Derek's still fingering the small overhang of Stiles's belly and, fuck, Stiles can’t believe he’s actually getting turned on by this. The heat in his cheeks should really be all embarrassment right now. He tells himself it's probably just a Pavlovian reaction to Derek’s unabashed nakedness. Because Derek is -- oh -- not entirely disinterested either, apparently.

“Is that what this is about?” Stiles points an accusing finger into the muscle of his chest, pushing him back. “You’re, like, a chubby chaser, aren’t you?”

Derek just cocks an eyebrow.

“Oh my god. The humongous bag of potato chips in your kitchen right now? The pizza the other night? All the extra Chinese yesterday? You’re trying to fatten me up, aren’t you?”

Derek gives Stiles a light kiss and then says, “You were the one who called in the takeout order, Stiles. And it wasn’t me who put the family size bag of chips in my cart last weekend.”

Maybe Derek has a point. Except–-no.

“You still ordered the pizza,” Stiles points out triumphantly.

“For the pack,” Derek says with a soft laugh. “You’re the one who ate almost a whole one by yourself.”

“Well, you could have at least tried to stop me,” Stiles grumbles, starting to get embarrassed again. Even with his clothes getting tight lately, he still hadn’t thought he’d been eating that much. Definitely hadn’t thought Derek had noticed. He bites his lip. “But you do like chubby guys, don’t you? I’m not wrong?”

“Maybe.” Derek shrugs.

“Maybe? Come on, Derek, you know all my kinks.”

“I know your kinks because you made a list,” Derek says, and leans in to gently bite Stiles’s neck. And, come to think of it, if Derek had been biting a little harder, and maybe a little fangier, this might qualify as number seventeen. “And hung it on my fridge.”

“Hey, open communication is important in relationships,” Stiles says defensively. “Plus, it keeps Scott out of the kitchen.”

Though the eager way Isaac has started to volunteer to get the drinks, and ask repeatedly if anyone needs refills, is getting a little disturbing.

“I didn’t really think about it before, though.” Derek returns to the topic. He slides his fingers down, trying - and failing - to push them under the too-tight waistband of Stiles’s jeans. “Only when you started getting too big for these.”

“I’m not too big. They’re too small,” Stiles complains. Then stops and thinks about what Derek said. He feels a smile creep over his face. “Hey. You don’t like chubby guys, do you? You like me. You just dig my chub."

When Derek doesn't deny it, Stiles full out grins.

"Wow. This is totally your way of telling me you love me no matter what, isn’t it?”

Derek rolls his eyes.

Stiles hooks his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him in close. His soft middle presses against Derek’s abs. He doesn’t even care. He just plants a sloppy kiss on Derek’s cheek.

Derek says, “Shut up.”

But Stiles says, “I love you, too. Asshole.”


End file.
